


冲喜

by situ77



Category: One of intertion
Genre: M/M, 玲珑 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situ77/pseuds/situ77
Summary: 痴傻少爷龙X落魄贵族龄





	冲喜

**Author's Note:**

> 痴傻少爷龙X落魄贵族龄

9、  
“哥哥，你别跑好不好，我真的喜欢你！”  
王九龙急的乱亲张九龄的脸蛋，张九龄哪里跑得掉，不说到处都是他王九龙的人，被绑进来的时候，被人捂着硬闻了一鼻子那脏东西，此时腿脚发软，后背薄汗微出，腿间之物也有抬头的趋势，王九龙把胸前系着的红色大花摘掉，急吼吼的就把嘴撞在张九龄的嘴上，嗑的张九龄眼泪差点出来，十几岁的孩子虽然明白男女之事，却也是模糊至极，具体操作一概不知，急的王九龙只是搂住张九龄，把人压在床上，腿间硬物也是蹭着张九龄的大腿。  
10、  
虽心智是孩子，可身体早已发育成熟，张九龄虽然知道逃不过这一天，可是真到了这，也是心中抗拒的不行，看着附在自己身上的，是平时自己当作弟弟的人，心中背德感觉更是强烈。  
“九龙，九龙，你听哥哥说好不好，你别这样。”  
王九龙此时咬着张九龄的耳朵不放，听到张九龄说话，直起身子来，一颗一颗的帮他解着扣子，还时不时亲呢的蹭着张九龄的脸蛋，红色的喜服穿在张九龄身上，更显得像画中人物，虽是肤色不白，但是别有一番风味，让王九龙想起来了父亲带他去看的波斯表演中的女郎，肉欲的光泽感烧的他理智全无，一用力，硬是把上衣撕了个口子出来，张九龄害怕极了，他知道王九龙的力气，要真是认真起来，绝不是他的对手，只恨自己，落得如此下场，四肢酸软，任人摆布。  
11、  
王九龙轻轻吻着张九龄的脖子,小孩也紧张的满头大汗，张九龄像是突然闯进他生活里，带给他多一点的快乐与乐趣，并非是一道光，但是足以让王九龙开心，他不贪心，他只想开心，走神就下口重了许多，一颗草莓印子，留在了张九龄的锁骨处，张九龄此时如同火烧，药性上来，裤子憋的他难受，王九龙小猫似得磨蹭让他心烦意乱，腰胯忍不住往上顶，身子来回扭动，汗珠滚动，情欲蒸腾身体变红。  
12、  
王九龙大手向下身摸去，解开两人的裤子终于是赤裸相见，张九龄下撇看见王九龙的物件儿，登时清醒了一大半，王九龙的物件跟身高成比例似的，颜色漂亮一看就是没有用过的样子，青筋凸起，头部憋的发红，王九龙突然俯身含住张九龄的宝贝，激的张九龄挺起胸膛，  
“别，九龙，别，吐出来。”  
明显带着哭腔的声音惹的王九龙加快嘴上的动作，只是青涩的吮吸，没轻没重吸的张九龄又痛又爽，气又不打一出来  
“谁教你的！”  
王九龙一听以为他的好哥哥又要训他，吓得坐直了身子也不敢动，嘴边还有丝丝白色液体，臊的张九龄不知所措，  
“学的，学……的”  
张九龄一想也是房里的丫头教的，用到自己身上来了，王九龙看着张九龄身后的小洞，因为药的催动，粉嫩的穴口微微开合着，清亮的液体滑了出来，下身实在憋的难受，没有章法的就往里面拱，嘴上胡乱亲着张九龄，奈何洞口湿滑不已，几次都滑开，急的王九龙只喘粗气，狠狠的撞着张九龄的大腿根，泛起水亮的划痕。  
13、  
张九龄实在做不出宽衣解带主动的姿态，紧紧闭着眼睛，嗯嗯啊啊的小声喊着，刚刚被含到一般也排解不出来，王九龙红了眼睛，拽着张九龄翻了个身，扶着自家兄弟狠狠撞进去，这个姿势他可以把张九龄笼在怀里，下身的紧致感，让王九龙爽的有些眩晕，不由自主的腰身就摆动起来，湿滑的甬道紧紧的吸着他，第一次开荤让小孩激动的不行也不管三七二十一，一股子虎头虎脑的劲头就用在张九龄身上了，嘴里还一直叫着  
“九龄哥哥，你后面水好多。”  
兴奋的语气像得了表扬的小朋友，张九龄只觉得后穴像是被撑开，胀满了东西，幸亏有药效在，要不然今天肯定要见红，王九龙家伙大一下顶到了头，容不得他适应反应，自己已经被操的事实，如疾风骤雨一般的撞击就让他失了方向，  
“啊...九龙，你慢点，慢点，呜…”  
14、  
外面还有不少宾客在喝酒，微风吹着树叶沙沙的声音，屋里就只能听见肉贴肉的声响和低声的呻吟声，王九龙那一股傻劲全用在张九龄身上了，卵蛋啪啪作响，打的腿间白沫横飞，汁水顺着大腿打湿床单，张九龄只觉得自己不是自己了，每次都直愣愣的顶到头，巨大的没有技巧的动作，撞的他腰肢酸软，塌下去无法动弹，眼泪把被单打湿了一小滩，小声的哽咽更像一只小动物呜咽的声音，这个动作让他的屁股翘的更高了，王九龙抓住眼前这两坨软肉，看着粉色穴口因为充血而变的艳红，水光粼粼的感觉更是感官占了上风，搂着张九龄，面对面，让他头靠在自己肩头，掰开臀瓣，掐着张九龄的大腿根，打桩似的向上顶腰，张九龄哪里受得了这番刺激，花心被顶着转了一圈，直接刺激的射了出来，还溅了一点在王九龙的下巴上，  
“太快了，唔…傻小子，”  
直直的告饶，王九龙拉着他的手环住自己的脖子，张九龄亲上去，野兽般的亲吻，汹涌的情绪从这发泄出来，张九龄浑身是汗，下手被交合处打湿，毛发结成一缕一缕的搭在小腹上，滑溜溜的抓不住手，皮肤像是被抹了一层油滑嫩无比，王九龙的胳膊上都是张九龄抓的道子，像被猫儿挠了一般鼓起的肌肉像一个个小山丘一般，本来就白的皮肤显得更是美感无比。  
15、  
张九龄已经意识失去大半，泪水把眼睛糊住了一半，伸手去抓王九龙的手，  
“九龙，九龙，你在哪呢？”  
王九龙看着张九龄被操的失神的眼睛，眼角被气氛蒸的通红，眼角带着点点泪光，心中爱意无限放缓了动作把脸凑过去，放在张九龄手中，蹭了蹭，侧过头亲了亲他的手腕。


End file.
